Truth of her Heart
by ShadowGirdo
Summary: The gang as been together for years now but Will starts to notice that Irma acting a little strange. Will she be able to get to the bottom of things? Femslash in later chapters.


Alright, this is my first W.I.T.C.H. story and it takes place about four years after the cartoon series. Although I will put in a few notions from the comic, I will stay true to cartoon (not as good but needed for the sequel of this).

"speech", "_telepathy"_, _thought_

The story is in Will's point of view, I gave Will a middle name through the power of fan-fiction and please review and submit ideas for the story because I'm still short a few major ones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will..."

_Who's calling me?_

"Will... Vandom... up..."

_I know that voice but from where?_

"Wilhelmina Jessica Vandom, get up this instant or you'll be late for school."

My eyes shot open. _Crap, I have school today?_ I looked at the alarm clock a saw the date. _Double crap._

"I'm up mom!" I yelled back to the voice.

I got up as quickly as I could, which isn't that fast since I'm not a morning person. If it had been a few years ago, I would have to search for clean clothes throughout my huge mess of a room but not now. Since that time, I got use to choose what I would wear for the day the night before and, right now, my clothes were... _Where are they?_ This definitely wasn't my day.

Without much of a choice, I started to go through my things in hopes of finding something clean to wear for the long day ahead. After five long minutes of searching, I had gathered almost all I needed: a red t-shirt, a pair of baggy pants of a darker version of the same color, a pair of black socks and a pair of blue lace panties. All that was left was a bra. _I couldn't have gone through all them already could I? I hate to do this but I guess I wont have a bra until I make some laundry and the faster the better._

I quickly put them on before leaving my room and going into the kitchen where I saw my mom who was putting the last of the morning's used plates in the washing machine. _I have to admit that she still looks really good for her age. She really doesn't look like someone who gave birth to two kids._ She kept her physique thanks to all the exercise she does after work and on the weekend. Her dark skinned face still hasn't show its first wrinkle and her deep black hair didn't have any sign of gray.

"Morning Mom, where's Dean and Julian?" I was wondering where the last half of the family was.

She gave a quick glance my way before continuing her work. "He went to work early. He said something about forgetting to correct a project. He also took Julian to his babysitter."

_Should have known. _"I'll leave now too, I have to pick up Taranee on the way this morning and I have to check on the shop after school so I won't be home until late. Bye Mom."

As I headed towards the outside world, I could hear her telling me to be careful. _She's talking like Jack's a bad driver... _As soon as I reach the nearly empty street, I turned left and a few parking spaces later was my baby. A red pickup truck I won the day of my eighteenth birthday a few months back. Of course, I chose the color.

As I got in, I was greeted by its exited voice. "Hey Will, where are we going today? Mountains? Seashore? Even better, we can go racing!" _Why did it have to be an electric model._

I could easily tell he was getting carried away again. "Stop right there Jack, I just have to pick up a friend and go to school besides, racing in the streets is illegal here."

I moved strand of hair that was falling in front of my face then put the key in the ignition and I was off. It took me a few minutes before I reached my friend's place. It was a nice, small, two story tall house near the shore. Not directly in front of it, no, that was the house on the other side of the street's place.

Taranee was sitting on the porch, reading a book. _Probably studying for the upcoming exam week. _As I parked in front of her house, she got up and walked towards me. I could tell how happy she was just by the large smile that her face seemed to carry for the last few days, even her hazel eyes seemed to radiate with joy behind her pair of small, round glasses.

"Morning Will." She said as she sat on the passenger seat.

"Hey T, you been studying all morning?"

She quickly put all her stuff on the back seat. _If you can call it a back seat, even kids find it small back there._

"Have to, next week's exam week besides, what else can I do besides wait for my ride."

"Sorry" I really felt bad. "I woke up later than I planned to this morning." I gave a quick glance at the clock. "And we'll still be late if we don't move now."

I put the truck in first gear and made my way to school while we made small talk. Once we reached the school parking lot, I was about to park when a familiar, old, blue sedan cut me to the place I wanted. The brown haired driver exited the vehicle and waved at me.

Her voice echoed in my mind. _"Thanks for saving me a parking space, Red."_

"_Irma! You're as reckless as ever, and you owe me for that." _I told her telepathically as I started looking for an available space again.

"_And who helped get rid of those guys at the shop last week?" _I could feel her smirk all the way over here but it was true that I did say that I was indebted to her because of that time even if I would have preferred that she would have found an other way to solve it then what she actually did.

"_I hate you."_ What else could I have replied?

My mind quickly changed as I saw what I had been looking for all along. _A free packing space, finally!_

"_And I love you too." _Irma's voice resonated once more in my head.

I heard giggles besides me so I tried to mock being angry. "It's not funny, T."

"Well, from my point of view, it is." I turn off the car and grabbed my backpack that I had left on the backseat last night before exiting the truck.

The sound of footsteps behind me told me that my best friend was following as I went to look for the group's comic relief. I spotted her with our group's artist, Hay Lin. The two were chatting away like usual before Hay Lin spotted us and waived her hands high over her head.

"Will! Taranee! Good Morning!" She shouted in our direction.

I turned towards Taranee and told her. "Is it just me or does Hay Lin look happier than usual... if that's actually possible."

"She's just impatient about this afternoon."

_This afternoon? What's happening this afternoon?_

My face must have shown just how puzzled I was because T let out a desperate sigh. "You don't remember, do you?"

_REMEMBER WHAT?_

"You promised Hay Lin that you'd both be moving in a small apartment in the summer, right?"

_SO? We did promised that we'd find a small place together in order to lower the cost but how does that fit with this afternoon? It's not like we can move out now, we said we'd wait after school was over and besides, it's not like we even found a place yet. We're supposed to meet someone to help us with that..._

Realization struck me harder than Irma's jokes when we're in a near death situation. "It's today?"

"Huh-uh," was T's only answer as she slowly moved her head up and down.

"Will, are you alright?" The sudden proximity of Hay Lin's voice almost made me jump.

"Ten bucks, she forgot about this afternoon."

I looked at Irma, who had just spoken, for an instant before looking away. She still had that sly smirk on her face. Before I knew what was going on, Hay Lin pulled me into a hug as as she said that it didn't matter if I forget a few things, I would always be their fearless leader. The thing is that I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. At the moment Hay Hey started hugging me, I think I saw Irma get angry. It only lasted a second but... _Why?_

"First class starts in two minutes, we better get going." Taranee's voice brought me back to earth.

...

The rest of the school day passed normally... if you forget the part about me thinking about Irma's reaction the same morning, all day long. When school was over, I went directly to my truck and waited for Hay Lin. She showed up a few minutes later with an overflowing backpack and a pile of sketchbooks in hands, saying she hadn't had the time to empty her locker before today.

After meeting the person who was assigned to help us find the right home, or apartment in this case, we ended visiting three places.

The first one's pictures were a lot better than the actual place. The building itself seemed to have made the war.

The one after that was a lot better. Two bedrooms, both were bigger than the one I currently had even without considering that I have to share it with my little brother, a large living room that seemed fit to take a whole army, a spacious kitchen that came with a refrigerator and an over, bathroom with a bath and a small water room, meaning that we would have our very own washer and dryer. No more laundromats! The best part, I discovered it while looking over the small balcony, it's right beside the beach! The only down side to all that is that it costs a bit more than we were originally planing on spending on rent. Not that it's a problem for me but for Hay Lin...

The last one was a definite no, I didn't even need to enter to know what's inside. That one was actually the floor under my mom's place. I wanted to move out, not move under.

After getting back to the office and setting up another meeting, I drove Hay Lin back to her place. It was in the middle of the ride that I got the idea.

"Hay Hay, I've been thinking about that place near the beach."

"It really was a nice place." She said, dreamily. "It's just too bad I can't afford it." She finished her sentence with an audible sigh.

"I also really liked it and wanted to make a small deal with you." _Here goes nothing. _"What I was thinking was that we may be able to afford it if I were to pay for the whole rent..." She was about to object to the whole thing but I didn't let her speak. "BUT you have to take care of everything related to food. It would be a win-win situation since I can't really cook much without sending someone to the hospital." _Like the time I wanted to cook a little something for one of my former boyfriends, bad memory._

I could tell from the silence and the few quick glances towards her that she was pondering the idea. "Alright future roommate, you got a deal."

--

When I got home, I found mom alone on the couch reading one of those self-help books. _I guess now's the time to tell her. _I walked up to her. "Mom, can we talk?"

Se closed her book and turned to me with that 'what did you do' look. "You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

I took a seat in front of her. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. "Mom, you know I like you, and Dean and Julian but, I'm eighteen, I already have my own car, I'm finishing high school next week and I also have a pretty good job alrea-"

"But you still have to go to college." I think she knows where this is going.

"Yea, i know and I will it's just that..." I took a deep breath. "Well, I've felt it was getting a little crowded in here and Hay Lin wanted to move out of her family's restaurant so we thought we could try living together for a while."

She looked at me with that little, sweet, loving look as she got up and walked over to me before pulling me in a warm hug. "My baby's all grown up." She sat beside me and looked me in the eyes. "As you've just said, you're an adult and I believe you are mature enough to make you're own decisions." She put her hands on my shoulders. "Just remember that this will always be your home and you'll always be welcome here."

I was so happy I hugged her again. "Thanks, mom."

I got up to leave but she stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What?" I said as I turned around.

"I want to hear all about it." This was the first time I saw her smirk in a while. "Come on spill it. Knowing you, you already know where you're moving to, right?"

"Not exactly." _It's not like I already signed anything._

"But you do have a place in mind right." I tried to stop myself but I knew I must have had a big goofy smile on my face. "I knew it."

I sat back on the couch and we continued our first real mother-daughter talk in years now.


End file.
